


Flowers

by LadyHeliotrope



Series: Love and Other "Snail Mail" Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Bad Poetry, Care Package, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Letters, Love Letters, Married Life, Parenthood, Post-War, Potions, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape is a Good Husband, Slice of Life, stepdad severus, supportive husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHeliotrope/pseuds/LadyHeliotrope
Summary: Severus sends his wife a care package while she's abroad.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Love and Other "Snail Mail" Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803445
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hearts & Cauldrons Snail Mail Exchange, Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members, Stories where Severus Snape is an awesome stepdad to Rose and Hugo





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxy_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Eyes/gifts).



To: Hermione Granger   
Universidade Feiticeiros de São Paulo   
Rua Doresópolis 523   
São Paulo, Brasil   
03908-210   
  
From: Severus Granger, Hugo Granger, Rose Granger & Pippa   
5 Morfa Gwyn   
New Quay, UK   
SA45 9SB   
  
May 18, 2013   
  


Dearest Love of My Life Hermione, 

I cannot express how much I miss you. The children are fine, though they tore my lab to bits when they lost the kneazle for an afternoon. Crookshanks would never have been so senseless as to nap in dark corners amongst volatile chemicals. (And before you tease me: no, I do not, in fact, miss him.) Pippa is a poor substitute indeed. 

Rose has reminded me that you’d miss springtime here dreadfully, so I’ve sent you a care package of sorts. I know Brazil certainly has its unique varieties of flora, but I can’t help but imagine you’d want a few scents of home to tide you over until August. Hugo has assumed that this is a selfish act: he accuses me of reminding of the exquisite splendors of the British countryside, less for your own satisfaction, and more for the sake that you actually return home to me. I cannot say he’s incorrect. 

Rose says you would appreciate a poem. I suppose you might find it amusing. Let me try, but please know this will not be a recurring habit. (At least, not unless absolutely necessary.) 

**Contents of One Care Package for My Wife, Of Whom I am Very Proud of For Pursuing Her Dreams, But Who Needs To Rescue Me From These Heathen Children Soon** **,** **Please.**

  1. A distillation of dogrose to keep infection at bay
  2. And a crock of crushed corncockle to brighten your day 
  3. A mush of marsh marigold to help your wounds mend
  4. And a wad of water-avens’ root, to your headaches tend
  5. A draft of Da-Huang to delight your digestion
  6. And a bottle of borage to banish depression
  7. A juice of jimsonweed to jolly up an injury
  8. A mite of milk-thistle to protect your liver(y)
  9. A flagon of fennel for after your feast
  10. And a potion of poppy-seeds to put you to sleep 



These are the things I have sent to you, dear,  
There’s many more ailments which might hit you, I fear.   
Just yet one more reason that I wish you come home,   
& Curl up beside me with a large tome.   
But in the meantime, while for you I must wait,   
I send these all to you, lest we tempt fate.   
You see my heart’s with you wherever you are,   
And my remedies too, in each little jar.   
  
...All right, enough of this nonsense. Write back promptly, my witch. 

Yours always, 

Sev


End file.
